1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mounting microphones in proximity to acoustic instruments, and, more particularly, to a system for temporarily mounting a microphone in close proximity to the sound hole of an acoustic instrument by providing an attachment element that engages the sides of sound hole and avoids alteration and/or damage to the body of the instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been numerous attempts to electrically amplify acoustic violins and other acoustic instruments with an F-style sound hole. These attempts have all suffered from significant disadvantages, typically through compromising the quality of the sound produced by the instrument, or the structure of the instrument, or both. Current solutions for acoustic amplification typically cause acoustic instruments to sound artificial and distorted.
Previous attempts to amplify acoustic stringed instruments have included the installation of electric pickup and piezoelectric amplification systems that alter the instrument's tone and render the instrument unplayable without amplification, i.e. render the instrument no longer suitable for unamplified acoustic sound production. Additionally, these methods and associated devices are often expensive, often permanently alter or damage the instrument, and achieve less than desirable resulting sound quality. Attempts to provide amplification by simply attaching microphones to the body of the instrument have also proven bulky and ineffective for use with hand-held instruments, particularly violins, that may involve significant body movement when playing. Devices that mount a microphone inside an acoustic instrument typically provide poor feedback control and offer limited adjustability to the instrument player. In addition, such devices typically require some incursion and damage to the structure of the instrument to effect installation. Prior art devices also typically do not provide sufficient cable support and stability.
Cable couplers are used for joining sequential cables that convey an output signal from an instrument to an external power amplifier. The coupler comprises a cylindrical body having a hollow sleeve at each end that form opposing receptacles. One receptacle is sized to receive a plug at the end of an instrument cable leading to an amplifier, and the other receptacle is sized to receive a plug at the end of a cable leading from a microphone or other source of an electrical sound signal. The two plugs may be the same or different sizes and, therefore, the receptacles at either end of the coupler may have the same or different dimensions.
A bracket for clamping a violin chin rest to the body of a violin typically comprises a lower clamping member for engaging the back surface of the base of a violin body and an upper clamping member for engaging the front surface of the base. The upper and lower clamping members are joined to one another by a pair of upright members disposed parallel to one another and perpendicular to the upper surface of the lower clamping member. The upright members have means for varying their length, such as turnbuckles, so that the upper and lower clamping members may be drawn together and against the adjacent surfaces of the violin, thereby holding the chin rest in a fixed position upon the violin.
Examples of amplification devices in the prior are shown in the disclosure of the following U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,577 (Takabayasi); U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,341 (Barr); U.S. Pat. No. 7,015,390 (Rogers); U.S. Pat. NO. 6,681,661 (Lalonde); U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,214 (Takabayasi); U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,293 (LaBarbera); U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,120 (Steinberger); U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,686 (Winkler); U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,803 (Donnell); U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,293 (Anderson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,937 (Murphy); U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,886 (De Byl): U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,641 (Vemio); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,885 (Salak). Examples of electrical cable couplers are well known in the art. Two particular examples are shown in the disclosure of the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,409 (Bailey et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,287 (Naruse). Examples of brackets for clamping a chin rest to a violin are shown in the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 904,258 (Henrikson et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,259 (Wolf).
It is clear that there exists a need for a device that can mount a small, high sound quality microphone directly over an instrument F-style, or similar, sound hole for optimal acoustic sound reproduction, while remaining easily removable and causing no damage or alteration to the structure or finish of the instrument.